crossover_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hina
Hina (ヒナ, Hina), also known as "Hina the Black Cage" (黒檻のヒナ, Kuro Ori no Hina), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. She is a naval officer and a former classmate of Vice Admiral Chaser. Django and Fullbody are currently her subordinates. She was originally introduced as a captain. During the timeskip, she was promoted to the rank of rear admiral. ".''" :—Hina. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Jennifer Seman (English), Tomoko Naka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Hina is a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she wears in a middle part. She has dark brown eyes and wears red lipstick. She is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. As with most naval officers, Hina often accompanies her outfit with a long white Navy jacket draped over her shoulders like a cape. The only difference is that she retains her signature color on the epaulettes, which was light blue, while Marines officers normally have red and blue epaulettes. The Young Past Days As a child, she had the same haircut but with shorter hair. She wore a plain striped dress and shoes. She was depicted as keeping several pet birds in cages, in reference to her Curséd Fruit. Pre-Timeskip During her pre-timeskip appearance, she wore a burgundy-purple two-piece suit over a white blouse, as well as dark brown shoes and a pair of dark gloves. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, her second outfit consists of a purple shirt with a deep neckline and golden motifs on the front, matching long pants, and high-heeled shoes. She also sports a bead necklace around her neck and a pair of purple sunglasses either covering her eyes or on her forehead. * Hair Color: Pink * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 32 (debut), 34 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 3 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Hina_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Hina, after 2-year timeskip. Background Personality Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person. It is normal for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own names as a first-person pronoun (e.g., "Hina fail".) This is seen as cute. Aside from this habit, however, she does not make any effort to act cutely and usually appears very stoic. She has been shown to be a respectful and rational person, calmly admitting her loss after trying to capture Luffy. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy ** Chaser Smoker ** Django ** Fullbody Family Neutral * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Hina has proven to be quite perceptive, as she was able to see through Ms. April Fools Day's, Mr. 5's, and Ms. Valentine's disguises by looking at their wanted posters. She is a skilled unarmed combatant and was able, with the aid of her Curséd Fruit, to beat Mr. 2 Bon Clay, a powerful hand-to-hand fighter, in a one-on-one battle. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Curséd Fruit :Main article: Cage-Cage Fruit The Cage-Cage Fruit (オリオリ実, Ori Ori Mi), a Paramythia-type Curséd Fruit, which was eaten by Hina, allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. She can let others pass through her body, leaving them trapped in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage which traps anyone who interacts with its bars. She received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" because of her Cage-Cage Fruit ability. Techniques Hina has used the fruit's bestowed powers so far mostly for the subduing of opponents. She can simply bind an opponent that passes through her, or be as complex as forming a cage from her arms to surround them. The named technique that is used by Hina that involves the Curséd Fruit is as follows: * Kimono Sleeve Cage (袷羽檻, Awase Baori): After surrounding an area with a fence-like cage of bars that come out of her arms, Hina closes the cage and binds anyone that is caught inside. The first part of the technique's name is based on the way the cage's bars come out of her arms, which resembles kimono sleeves. The second part of the technique's name is based on the fact that the bars vaguely resemble feathers. This was first seen being used against Luffy and Natsu at Navyford. The pun in this technique is that the last two symbols of the technique are phonetically identical to that of the last two symbols of the word awase baori (袷羽織, "Lined Kimono"), which of course the very last symbol was changed from "weave" (織) to "cage" (檻). Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Although she has not been shown wielding any weapons, Hina has at her own disposal the Black Cage Corps (黒檻部隊, Kuroori Butai). So far only the "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Years ago, she was at the Navy academy training alongside Chaser Smoker. While she was a shining example of a student, Chaser was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Synopsis Alabasta Saga Jango's Dance Paradise Hina was first seen in Django's mini-series when Django and Fullbody spotted her and became her followers. Alabasta Arc Battles Canon * Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay (disguised as Luffy D. Monkey) * Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies ** Hina vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Hina One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Navy Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters